


In And Out Like Breathing

by fuckles



Category: Gay baby gang, misfits youtube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Smut, its all smut, minor mentions of anxiety, petnames, theyre in love, top cam and bottom mace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckles/pseuds/fuckles
Summary: When you're with me and we're alone, you're all I need. When we have company, you're all I want. Let me hold you in the silence that is our love and kiss songs into your skin.





	1. Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me but you guys asked for this so here we are

Every room was quiet. The kitchen tiles were cold and the fridge made a clunking noise as ice fell into a tray. Carpeted rooms were still. Slow breaths stirred messy hair and the warm edges of blankets. In one bedroom though, someone sighed.

Cameron had his eyes set on the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. He tried to focus on one, but it dimmed under his attention and he spiraled into a hazy daydream. Not able to sleep, but too tired to move, the young man sighed once more. His lover shifted in his sleep beside him. Mason grumbled something, eyebrows knitting together as his eyes fluttered in sleep. He seemed on edge within the layers of his dreams and made a short noise of unease before the Aussie was abruptly roused from his slumber with a gasp. The moon and city lights peeked through the curtains and fell in bars across his tight face.

"Cammy–" Was his first waking thought and—consequently—word. The taller man stretched out his arm to find the boy in their bed. He felt Mason flinch when their fingers intertwined—not expecting the returned comfort—but dissolve into the touch and scoot closer. "You're awake?"

Cam nodded, "Can't sleep." Their hands pressed together between them. Cameron breathed out a concerned sigh before rolling onto his shoulder and turning his head to take in the dark sight of his boyfriend. He was exposed down to the waist, pale skin a white-blue gleam amongst the black bed sheets. Inhaling deeply, the older of the two was able to catch a hint of sweat.

"Nightmare?" He whispered into the pillow. His lips were slow. A chilled breeze swept into the room through the open window, bringing with it the earthy scent of freshly rained-on cement.

"My head– well, you know."

Cam sat up on his elbow. "Yeah, I do. I should have woken you up." He ventured.

"No. It would've shocked me more than just getting scared awake," Mace mused. That brought a wry frown to the dirty blond's face.

"Sweetheart–"

Mason shook his head. He was looking at the stars now, too. They reflected in the deep blue of his eyes. "I'm fine." But there was a jittery shake to his hands and he sat up suddenly, legs falling off the bed and feet firmly colliding with the carpet. He didn't move, but his head fell into his hands. The expanse of his back rippled with milky-blue shadows. Cam wanted to kiss every freckle and map out his love there; branding Mason with each peck of his affection. He stayed still however, and watched as Mace stood and crossed to the window. He fumbled with the latch, hands too jumpy to catch the lock properly. A beat later he slid open the heavy glass.

Mason's hands clenched around the window sill. His knuckles were white and his breathing was tense. He inhaled fully and sighed, running a hand through his short hair with muted aggression. Cam extended his arm across the empty bed.

"Do you want me to roll you a cig?"

"No," Mace scoffed, "I shouldn't smoke." Cameron nodded. That was fair. The brunette began to pick at the thick paint on the sill. His hands shook, and failed to return to the same spot. He grew agitated.

"You're shaking baby," Cam pressed. He winced when Mason's face scrunched up around his nose, lip lifting so his teeth peeked through.

"I know I'm shaking. You think I can't tell?" There was a veil of hurt in his voice. The New Zealander rolled off his elbow and landed on his back, melting into the pillows and blankets. His tone was passive and held a note of surrender when he spoke.

"Ok, ok. I wasn't trying to be accusing. How can I help?"

When he heard no response he looked at Mason again. The boy was staring out the window at the black of night. His piercing gaze was peering into the backyard, flicking rapidly between two points. Finally, he turned to Cam. There was a defeated grace about him.

"Kiss me?" As he walked back to the bed and took a seat on the edge, his lover opened his arms.

"Alright. Come here, love."

Another rustling gust tiptoed into the room. The kiss of cold air rose goosebumps along Mason's skin in its wake. Cameron licked his lips and let the Aussie's hand reach out for him before making a move. As Mace settled back into bed, Cam ran his warm palm over smooth—yet cold—skin. The brunette finally closed his eyes and relaxed under the touch.

Using the temperature to his advantage, Cam shifted closer on his arm and slid his hand along the length of his lover's torso. He smirked when Mason's breath hitched. The Aussie snaked his arm out until he found Cameron's chest. With steady and sure movements, he felt along the swell of the older man's pec until he located a  _bum-bum-bum_ beating under the skin.

The New Zealander bit his lip at the gesture. Gripping Mace on the hip, he pulled himself close enough to kiss the brunette. Their lips brushed with featherlight hesitance, but not before Mason made a happy little noise in the back of his throat. He pecked Cam quickly, his flurry of kisses melting into an open mouthed embrace. Their teeth clacked briefly and the boy exhaled a laugh through his nose, face scrunching up against Cameron's. The New Zealander bit Mason's plump bottom lip sharply, pulling back with it still pinched gently between his teeth. He watched as the shocking blue of the Aussie's eyes slivered away; the black pupils bloated and full with lust. Letting go, Cam let his gaze creep from his lover's eyes to his parted and pink lips. Mace let out a breath. It ghosted along the dirty blond's face and kissed his cheeks, carrying a faint smell of minty toothpaste and tobacco.

"I'll never get tired of that."

"Of what?" Mason breathed, eyes still dark.

"Watching you. You really are something. I wish I could show you exactly what I see. God, baby, you're–" His words were swallowed up by Mace and his eager kissing, tongue sliding along Cam's lip before darting inside with learned familiarity. The taller man moaned softly. He could taste the smoke; bitter and cold, but there was still enough sugary sweetness to make him chase Mason's caress. All his weight being balanced on one arm was making his shoulder creak, so he pressed closer and spread his arms out on either side of the Australian, never halting the kiss. Mason lifted his own hands, latching them around Cameron's shoulders and curling his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

They rocked together easily; a ship on the sea, rolling with each wave. Each move of their lips locked them together tighter, slotting the curves and dips of their bodies until finally Mason broke off and choked back a cry. Cam latched his mouth to the sharp joint of the Australian's jaw, licking the soft skin. It had been long enough since the boy's last shave that he had prickly stubble dotting his face. The scratch shocked through Cameron's nerves, making his muscles hot and cold at once. He sucked and nipped his way down the pale column of Mason's throat until his lips met collarbone.

The older of the two bit down harshly, immediately swiping his tongue over the sensitive skin in a silent apology. Mace whimpered, humping with sedated desire at the firm pressure of Cam's thigh.

"O-oh, you're such an ass," He hissed, faltering as another bite joined the first. Cam smirked and lifted his leg higher between the Aussie's. With sick satisfaction he ground down and watched as Mason lost himself in the pleasure. His Adam's apple bobbed shakily and little slips of each moan managed to leak out. The brunette peeked his eyes open, instantly locking onto his lover. The fingers in Cam's hair tightened and pulled, making him gasp against the boy's skin.

"Stop teasing," The New Zealander mumbled, but he knew it was just a challenge. So did Mace. His fingers yanked again, snapping Cam's face up and back for the Aussie to look at him. The moon illuminated the luscious curls sticking to his forehead with sweat. Every angle of his chest and throat were shadowy, looking sharp in the dim light. Mason watched quietly—as if daring—and Cameron bit his lip. Keeping eye contact, he slid his way down his lover's body to the tent of his boxers, lowering his face enough to run his tongue along the bulge. Mason's eyes rolled and fluttered shut as he tossed his head back, clamping his mouth shut. Humming, Cam trailed his hands down the panting boy's torso until they were playing with the hem of his underwear.

His thumb teasingly slid under the fabric and brushed the head of Mason's erection, but only for a second. The Aussie gasped and shook, hips lifting after the touch. The dirty blond watched with a predatory glint in his eye.

"Should I edge you? Make you beg to cum?" He paused, slipping his hand inside the boxers and cupping Mason's length in his palm, "Or should I have you finger yourself while I watch? What do you want, baby boy?" Mace stuttered over a curse, gaze returning to his lover's face as he began to tremble.

"I'll be good, I'll be so good. Please just _fuck_ me Cam, I wanna h-have you." Cam felt a twinge of emotion pull at his heart and he quickly kissed the sharp jut of Mason's hipbone.

"You do have me, love. But–" His fingers tightened, now cradling the Aussie's balls in his grasp, "It's late, and I don't want you to be too loud..."

"Everyone's asleep–"

"We have plans..."

"I can be quick!"

" _Mason–_ ”

 _“Cameron._ Please?" The brunette's chest heaved and his eyes, blown wide, were intoxicating oceans of arousal, with waves of soothing black water crashing along the coast of Cam's self-control. With a sigh, the older man shook his head in defeat and sunk under the surface. 

"Fine. But if I'm exhausted tomorrow it's your fault."

Mason grinned, though it fell when Cam's fingers slid even further down his erection and pressed gently against his entrance. The New Zealander massaged his hand slowly and observed each reaction as it came. The dirty blond hummed, wrapping around Mace's length with slick digits and jerked him teasingly. Mace began to grow restless; grip tightening in Cam's hair, grasping at the sheets, holding his arms behind his head, bucking his hips. Each moan was a struggle to swallow and soon he was gasping with each breath as his lover twisted his fingers with concentrated spite around the tip. Cam could have made him finish right there, but he pulled his hand away and shimmied Mason out of his boxers. His own pants were frustratingly tight but he ignored the thought, instead reaching into the night stand to retrieve their lube.

At the sight of the little bottle, Mace groaned. One hand was latched around the base of his cock, halfheartedly stemming off an early orgasm as he calmed down from the earlier buildup.

"Cock ring?" The dirty blond suggested. Shaking his head, Mason let go and wiped away his sticky pre-cum on the blanket with a look of disgust. The older man smiled at his immaturity.

"If I cum I'll just deal with it."

Cameron laughed despite himself, finding the eagerness endearing. He popped open the bottle and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers. Then, cocking an eyebrow, he grabbed Mason's calf and pulled him closer.

"Even if it's several times?"

The Aussie shrugged, "I said I'll deal with it, babe." Despite his nonchalance, there was a needy shine in his eyes and he was still breathing heavy. Cam grabbed his inner thigh, pinning the leg down firmly on the bed and revealing Mace even further. His erection twitched and there were beads of pre-cum spotting his stomach.

"Watch the tone. And," The older man pressed his lubed digits against the brunette's tight hole with a growl, "Don't forget who you belong to right now." He kneaded the puckered skin for a moment before easing one finger in to the knuckle. Mason gritted his teeth, but his eyes were soft with pleasure and Cam's finger curled. Immediately, the Aussie moaned, hand clamping over his mouth to cut off the rest of the noise. His lover pridefully pumped his hand once, twice, three times, then added another digit beside the first. "Maybe I'll make you orgasm with just this, and fuck you through two more for fun. You'd like that wouldn't you? Sensitive and raw, all cummed out but still begging?"

Mace nodded, one hand still covering his mouth. His other was holding Cam's forearm. The older man could feel his fingernails leaving little crescent-moons in his skin. He smiled, dipping his head to suck a mark into Mason's inner thigh, but stopped when the Australian suddenly shook and his grip tightened. He heard a muffled groan. Curling his fingers again, Cam was able to identify the cause and grinned as his touch brushed against the sweet-spot deep inside Mace.

"Good boy," He crooned. The brunette sobbed out a whimper, thrusting his hips back on Cameron's hand to fuck himself slowly. The New Zealander watched, growing harder until he hissed out a moan and pinned Mason to the bed with a firm hand on his waist. He pulled out his fingers—taking quiet note of the other's whine—and began to finally remove his own pants. He shucked his briefs off with them and returned to Mason in an instant, cradling the boy's face with his hands as they kissed. The taller of the two ground their bodies together, chuckling against his lover's lips when the Aussie gasped and caged Cam in with his legs.

They broke apart long enough for the dirty blond to snatch a condom. He tore the foil and exhaled shakily as he rolled it on, but handed the lube to Mason when he was finished.

"You'll know how much you need better than I will," Was his explanation. The boy smiled warmly and popped open the bottle. He drizzled a dollop into his hand and caught Cam's eyes as he spread it between his legs. The New Zealander tried to laugh at the tease, but was too swept up in the way Mace breathed out a moan and trembled as he touched himself. He finished applying the lube and squeezed another button of liquid onto his fingers, but this time he gripped Cam's length.

"S-Shit, I hate when you do that."

"If you hate it so much I'll stop~" The Aussie drawled, slowing his stroking to the point Cam thought he would actually let go.

With a fierce kiss to shut him up, the older man thrust his erection into Mason's hand, "Don't you _dare_. You know better than to be cocky."

The brunette shrugged. "Do I? Maybe I want you upset with me..."

Cam shook his head, finding the talk humorous even with his eyes closed from pleasure. Mace was a beam of light behind his eyelids. "You're a little slut, you know that? So fuckin' _needy_."

His lover laughed, finally stopping his hand and lifting his face to peck their lips together briefly. Cameron sighed. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he rolled into the kiss. They were both prepared though, and it ended naturally as their bodies pulsed with want.

"Ready sweetheart?" He asked. Mason nodded, biting distractedly on his finger. Cam lined his cock up with the Australian's pursed entrance and checked a second time that they were doing this. When his lover again shook his head in agreement the New Zealander pushed forward. He held his breath until the head slipped past the initial ring of tight muscle and they both exhaled, Mace flushed red and panting. Both hands were fisting the sheets above his head and there was a full arch to his back, but he didn't move until Cam sunk slowly down to the hilt. Once he was bottomed out, the dirty blond sought each curve of his lover's hips and held on gently.

His large hands smoothed over the warm and familiar skin. For all the world Cam tried to trace love-letters into every inch of Mason with the calluses on his palms. One day he hoped it would work. The Aussie quivered. A pleading hum was slipping from his throat and he'd started twitching his hips to move Cam inside him. The taller man took the signal as a sign to move and he was happy to do so. With cautious eyes he pulled out almost completely, then snapped his hips forward. Mason scrambled for purchase on the sheets and his cock twitched, broken pleas bubbling out of his mouth. It didn't take much for Cameron to settle into a harsh—but tasteful—pace, slamming them both deeper and harder into the bed.

The moon and city lights were barcodes on Mace and his body. They illuminated little bits, but created a masterpiece out of their subject. His pretty lips, shining with light spit and teeth marks. The hollow of his throat. One nipple; hickey directly under it. His happy trail. A single strip across his erection, highlighting each twitch with a shadow. He moved with the stars, engulfing Cam in a world of night sky and raven-black that held nothing of worthy comparison to the dark of Mason's shark-eyes. Cameron adjusted his angle and thrusted harder, wringing a moan from his lover's lips as he found the small bundle of nerves within the younger man; the one that made his face light up with fireworks.

"Calm down baby," Cam breathed, tone husky and low in the private hours of night. Mason shivered despite their warm bodies and pressed harder into Cameron's touch. The older man rolled their hips, cupping desperately at Mason's thigh with one hand, the other planted firmly on the bed to hold himself up. Soon they were panting, but kept drinking down kisses and ignoring the slight burn of their lungs to chase after red-hot pleasure.

It spiked higher with each thrust, making Mason jumpy and flustered as Cameron pressed deeply into him once more, feeling his own length jerk at the intensity. The Australian grabbed a fistful of his lover's mousy hair before muffling a moan into his shoulder.

"C-Cam, oh please, oh fuck," He babbled. His eyes were squinted tightly shut and there was an intense look of bliss spread across his features. Cameron felt drunk on the sight. He could hardly make himself look away long enough to pull out and change the angle once more. He sat up on his knees and lifted Mason's ass onto his thighs, sliding inside again with an added tightness. He exhaled a sigh of pleasure and the Aussie cried out a jolted moan. Each time the New Zealander slammed into him his voice cut off. Arousal ran shakily through their veins, making their nerves burn white.

Cam returned his gaze to Mason's face. His mouth felt dry. Swallowing thicky, he regretfully pulled out and leaned back on his knees once more. With gentle touches he adjusted Mace in front of him before trailing his hands up the other's torso and leaning down to embrace his lover. They kissed themselves down from their high and took advantage of the short rest. Mason—who was able to grasp a thread of composure—melted into a dazzling smile before the New Zealander slotted their lips together and smeared it away.

One snaking hand ran down Mason's stomach and warm skin, successfully slipping unnoticed between his legs until Cameron grasped his erection. The Australian broke the kiss abruptly, turning his head sharply into the blanket to muffle a cry. Cam stroked him quickly, his hand sliding with ease. A trickle of pre-cum ran along his knuckles and Mace's gasp was high with needy notes as his body tensed and tightened. He chased mindlessly after his orgasm.

Cam had a different idea. Releasing his grip, he grinned wickedly as Mason choked down a groan, denied at the last second. The Aussie shook full bodied and bucked his hips at nothing. After a second he coughed out a whine, face covered with both hands as his chest heaved for breath.

"Oh God, _please_ Cammy–"

"Mhm, I know baby boy. But be good, you're not done yet." 

The young man nodded eagerly, bright blue eyes peering out through his fingers as he watched Cameron align him length with Mason's hole and ease in. The Aussie threw his head back, a wrecked excuse for a moan slipping past his lips.

"Quiet or you'll wake someone up," The dirty blond murmured. He wanted to scold Mace, deny him even more, but didn't think either one of them had it left in them to deal with teasing. They were both close. Hungrily, Cam pulled his hips back before snapping forward, drinking up the look of satisfaction gracing Mason's profile as he was filled once more.

He was worrying his lower lip something fierce, working hard on keeping his voice down. Cameron laid down on one elbow, allowing their chests to touch with each dip of the bed as he thrust. Mason seemed thankful for the intimacy. Almost immediately he was clawing at the older man's shoulders with desperate reserve. Knowing they were minutes, maybe moments away from their climaxes, Cam wiped his messy hand off on the sheets before running it along Mason's jaw. The Aussie leaned into the touch, branding sweet kisses into Cameron's palm and wrist.

As he grew hazy with pleasure—no longer caring about the loud slap of their skin or the heady pants and sighs—Cam ran his index and middle fingers along raw, plump pink lips. Mason closed his mouth around both digits, beginning to suck lazily. He spread his legs wider and Cameron obliged, pounding out a new pace that had them both melting bonelessly into each other.

All at once, everything grew tight and white-hot. Mace bit down gently on Cameron's fingers, a warning that he was close, but the New Zealander stayed steady with his rhythm as he removed his hand. In the next moment Cam was stroking Mason through his orgasm, knowing his own was also close but holding it off to watch the Aussie come undone. He gasped and tensed his jaw, not wanting to add noise to Mace's oblivious string of obscenities.

"I'm right here. I've got you, I have you," He mumbled and Mace nodded, twitching with the shocking pleasure running through his limbs. The younger man was too built up to care about being quiet anymore. He curled as much as he could into Cam and sobbed an overwhelmed moan into the taller man's chest.

"Good boy. I'm right here, you can let go." Cameron held Mason through the last seconds of his orgasm before gingerly removing his hand from between them. The Aussie collapsed back onto the bed, gasping, but had a worn out ghostly grin on his lips. His face and body relaxed—finally spent—and Cameron shivered, even with their heat. "You're beautiful."

Mason huffed out a chuckle, and rolled his eyes. "Don't slow down just yet, we still have things to do," For emphasis his hips rocked fluidly to feel Cameron still inside him. The taller man gritted his teeth, trying to hold back from quickening his pace as his lover calmed his breathing, but Mace tapped his fingers along Cam's lean hipbone.

"Flip us. Let me do some of the work, yeah?"

The dirty blond nodded, pulling out long enough to cradle Mason close to his body and roll them over. He shifted on the bed and hesitated on what to do with his hands, finally deciding to lift them over his head. The brunette smirked, eyes tired, but seemed happy to have control over the situation. He ran teasing fingers along the underside of Cam's dick and the older man hissed, eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed a whine.

"So _needy_ ," His lover teased. They paused briefly to get comfortable, Mason's thick thighs on either side of his lover. Then, with a slight wince, Mace sat down smoothly and filled himself up with the other's erection. Cameron responded immediately by bouncing his hips into the slick heat. The brunette sucked in a gasp, still tingling from his climax, but lifted himself on his thighs and sunk down again. The two men found a slow rhythm, one that was quickly winding the New Zealander up.

"You feel so good," He whispered, and Mace stumbled over a moan. 

"A- _Ah_ , 'm sensitive..."

"Right, right, I'll slow d–" Cam stopped as Mason shook his head, eyebrows curving up to show a delicately pained face.

"Don't stop moving. I wanna– ah!– feel you," The Aussie hummed. His lover obliged. He lowered his arms and gripped tightly onto Mace's waist before sitting up to bring them ever closer together. The brunette eagerly clung to Cameron's neck and shoulders as the older man started a quicker pace. Breathless, he turned his face into Mason's neck and muffled a grunt.

"Close?" His lover asked softly and he responded by grinding Mason's hips into his own, losing the ability to thrust as his orgasm slammed into him. He sagged against the Australian, moving their bodies together with familiar ease. The pleasure was blinding, stripping away everything that was human about him and leaving only raw, intense bliss. Cam pressed his nose into the sharp jut of Mason's collarbone and panted open mouthed against his sweat laced skin as he finished. 

When he was done they both remained silent. Cameron kissed whatever his lips could touch—a collarbone, lean muscles, shaky fingers—before shifting his arms to hold onto the Australian's back. Gradually, they untangled themselves and Cam slipped out, subtlety discarding the tied condom over the side of the bed before flopping back onto the mattress. Mason let out a watery laugh and stretched out on the bed. He fit nearly perfectly, melding into most of Cameron's height as if he _wasn’t_ almost a foot shorter. They pressed close. Cam's hands tugged their limbs into comfortable cuddles as he threw a blanket over them both.

"That was...really good," Mace said. The dirty blond smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his face into the soft down of his lover's hair. 

"You're so responsive, I love it."

"Works a lot better than smoking, huh?"

" _I’d_ say." He chuckled and Mace huffed, but shifted and rested his head on Cameron's chest. The crease of a smile pressed into Cam's pec and his head grew fuzzy with feelings when he realized his lover was smiling. "I adore you." His voice sounded heavy in the warm room. 

"I love you too, babe," Mason replied with a quiet yawn before his breathing slowly descended into snores. Cameron traced his fingers along the other man's shoulders and noticed their legs were tied up in the sheets. The dirty blond smiled. At some point he fell asleep.


	2. Exhale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) bold of you to assume id end without any fluff

"You better be dressed, I'm coming in!"

Cameron jolted awake. He sat up, naked and without a blanket, heart pounding as his brain tried to adjust to the scrambling fear of the door creaking open. With a groan, he flung the mussed duvet over both his and Mason's bodies before collapsing again into bed. As Eric entered the room, a shit-eating grin glowing on his face, the New Zealander grabbed an extra pillow and chucked it in the American's general direction. The shorter man neatly dodged it, and Cam missed.

Eric chuckled. Cameron tried to shoo him away with a flick of his wrist. Mason—distracting himself with dreams—rolled his head to the other side and continued sleeping.

He'd managed to end up flat on his chest and stomach, arm splayed over the side of the mattress. Their legs were still tangled and Cam had the feeling he'd been spooning Mace moments before.

"Whaddya _want_ , cunt?" He croaked. His voice was unused from sleep and it felt raspy in his throat.

"We have plans today, in case you forgot. I'm guessing you did based off the fuckfest I heard at _three o’clock in the morning_." Eric scolded, his tone dry. Cam had the decency to blush, but hid it behind a stretch; still conscious of keeping the blanket over him and the sleeping Australian.

"Give us twenty and we'll be out, alright?" He yawned.

"My room is right above yours. You can have _ten_."

"Awe, Swags! C'mon~" Cameron cooed. The American held up a hand, face indifferent.

"And no breakfast." Then he shot the New Zealander a wink and closed the door behind him. Cam groaned through a smile. His arm shifted to poke Mason gently with his elbow.

"Wake up, baby. I think we overslept."

The Aussie grumbled something, face scrunching up in annoyance.

"I swear to God; if I can't walk..."

"It wasn't my idea to have sex last night, buddy," Cameron said.

"You wanted to edge me." His boyfriend flatlined, eyes peeking open.

"Exactly! Something that _doesn’t_ affect your ability to stand up."

"Ah, you dog." Then, smushing his face deep into a pillow, the younger man let out a muffled sigh. "Give me five."

"We only have ten. So unless you want to go on a plane with unbrushed hair and teeth, I suggest getting up now, love." A smile split Cam's face as Mason whined. Eventually, the two men dragged themselves out of bed. The dirty blond shot him a cocky grin as Mace stood and stuffed his legs into jeans. "You can walk!"

"There goes my excuse to stay in bed all day," The shorter of the two complained. Cameron laughed loudly. He cut himself off by planting a wet kiss on the other man's hipbone, humor muffled but still quietly evident. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and halfway through shrugging a shirt over his shoulders. The thin trails of sensitive skin along his back stung painfully as the cloth covered them. Despite the slight burn, it sent a thrill down his spine.

"I can feel where you scratched me," He purred, looking up at Mason from under his lashes. The brunette sighed again. There was an air of arousal lacing his face; eyes shining bright and blue in the morning light, but his pupils were deep pools of black lust. He carded a hand through Cameron's messy bedhead before yanking a handful of it back, revealing the New Zealander's throat. Cam gasped out a gentle moan and earned a firm thigh between his legs in return. He gripped tightly onto Mason's limb through the rough material of his jeans and loved how his nails scrambled for purchase in the thick fabric.

"Stop being so fucking gorgeous for one second."

Cameron smirked, "Or what?"

"Or Eric's gonna have to deal with me fuckin' jacking you off in the front seat of your car," The younger man drawled. His voice had a matter-of-fact note to it that made his words scrape huskily on Cam's ears.

"J-Jesus Christ, Mace."

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah_."

The Australian bit his lip. Pearled, flashy canines winked at Cameron in a seductive snarl. He shivered.

"Funny idea; we see how long you can last 35,000 feet in the air with my hand down your pants as payment for last night."

The dirty blond rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't." Mason shrugged, and again there was that sultry scrape to his voice that drove Cam mad.

"I'd sure as hell fuckin' try babe."

_Babe_. Driving him fucking  _crazy_. The older of the two stood, hands never leaving Mason's body as he backed the boy against the wall.

"One finger out of place and I'm bending you over that goddamn Airbnb table for everyone to see."

Mace buckled. His legs wobbled out from under him and Cam had to wheeze out a laugh as his lover struggled for stability in his arms. He was giggling, but there was no humor in his raven-black eyes. Lust. It licked the blue of his irises and smeared them space-gray heavy. He was a tiger. He was intoxicating. Cameron caught a whiff of his spicy tea-tree smell as he leaned in and nipped at the dirty blond's ear.

"Why'd we have to book a fucking flight  _today_? Of all the days? What's a man gotta  _do_ around here to have his boyfriend fuck him?" Mason said. His words were salt. Ocean.

"Behave," Cameron replied, and that was enough.

"You and I both know that doesn't, uh, that doesn't work too well with me," But Mason's edge was fading, and he had a gentle yellow about him that made his attitude endearing. As if a brush had swiped the thick paint thin, the sparking arousal dispersed. Simply being near, breathing each others breath, sated their hunger.

Cam sighed, nuzzling the fine hair tucked behind Mason's ear. "I'm just wondering how you'll do without fresh air."

"Yeah. I can't exactly open the windows on a plane," The Aussie laughed. Cameron hummed, lips twitching into a grin, but he felt too tired to move. It was good to just be close. Mace seemed to understand it too, and his breath stirred the thin fabric of the taller man's shirt as they held each other.

"We should really get going," Cam whispered. Mason mumbled something unintelligible into his shoulder, then pulled his head back. Their eyes locked.

"I never want to move again," He said. He nearly yawned with the effort. His fingers didn't shake as he massaged sweet-nothings into Cam's lower back.

Tucking a delicate strand of hair off Mason's forehead and into his hairline, the older man closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, "We should  _really_ get going, baby."

"If Eric yells at us, I'll move. But not until then."

That was fair. Cameron nodded.

"Yeah. Alright."

His lover was warm against him, and soft in all the right places.

They were puzzle pieces.

Love was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to disappear into a hole again for like 3 months

**Author's Note:**

> so um yeah whoops i got into it


End file.
